The present invention relates to novel azole compounds, processes for their manufacture, and antifungal compositions containing said azole compounds.
Although several azole compounds are currently used for systemic mycoses, none of them fulfills the necessary clinical requirement in full extent, i.e. efficacy against major systemic mycoses including disseminated aspergillosis, safety, and oral or parenteral formulations. Particularly, demand of a parenteral administration of the azole compounds is increasing for the treatment of serious systemic mycoses. Most of the azole compounds on the market as well as under development are highly lipophilic molecules that make the parenteral formulation difficult.